We are gunna be friends
by Fezzes at 221b
Summary: Dean is new at school in this strange new town. When he meets little Castiel, the boy who runs gladly out of his house every morning, will he finally make some friends worth keeping? Primary school AU. Based off the song 'We're going to be friends' by 'the White Stripes' I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Dean was scared. His dad had enrolled him in the local school of this town. Sammy was in the year below him, but as Sammy was in Reception(**kindergarten, I think)** and Dean was in Year one(**first grade? Hes about six) **they didn't share the same playground. He didn't know this town and he didn't bother to learn the name. They all blurred together. He straightened his coat and carried on walking along the pavement (**sidewalk**)

Fallen leaves were kicked up as he trudged along. Sammy was being taken to Reception by a mum in the town. He was alone.

"Castiel!" Dean's head snapped up. A small boy, around his age, stumbled out a house in front of Dean. He had long coat, kind of skin coloured. He had a green backpack weighing down on his back. He practically fell down the steps in his rush to leave. A man appeared at the door behind him.

"Castiel, come here." He didn't look very nice, dean thought, he was fat and had a half beard. He was wearing dirty vest and what, dean hoped, was not his boxers.

The little boy, paused but carried on walking. He had reached the fancy iron gate and was struggling to open it against the leaves.

Dean stood there, his mouth slightly open. The other boy looked scared.

The boy looked behind him at his father, and begun to run. The man scowled and slammed the door. Thankfully, he didn't see dean.

Dean stared at the boy, who had slowed as the door slammed; he was quite a bit further ahead of him.

Dean frowned and ran to catch up. When he reached 'Castiel' as the man had called him, the boy flinched away.

"Hello," said Dean, reaching a hand out to touch the boys shoulder. Castiel pulled away. Now, Dean saw the tears forming in the boys beautiful blue eyes. And the bubble of blood on the boys lips.

Dean carried on walking to keep up with Castiel and dug in his pocket for a tissue. When he didn't find one, he pulled his sleeve up and gently dabbed at the boys lip. Immediately the boy winced, blinking as the tears, unbidden, began to fall.

They had reached another gate, bigger this time, and Castiel went through it, sinking hopelessly on a bench. Dean sat next to him and tried to keep on dabbing at the boy's lip.

"I'm Dean." Whispered Dean, Castiel looked at him.

"I'm Castiel." He muttered voice thick from crying. "What happened? Was that your dad?" Castiel pulled out a tissue from his coat pocket and nudged Dean's hand away, along with mumbling that he can do it himself. Dean took the tissue from him anyway, and wiped away the trail of blood, spit and tears that had dribbled down his chin.

Castiel only nodded, wincing as Dean cleaned his lip. When he was done, he tentatively prodded his lip with his tongue.

"What happened?" Dean repeated, watching the boy worriedly.

"I ran into a door." He said automatically. It was too stiff, as if over-rehearsed. Dean looked at him sadly, but didn't press further.

He slowly hugged Castiel. He was tense and unyielding. But, eventually, he returned it.

"Thank you."


	2. At playtime we will throw the ball

They walked to school together, neither of them saying a word. They reached the school, and jumped over the low wall into the playground. Dean saw Sammy looking around, bewildered before he was swept away by a tall blonde woman.

Castiel led Dean to a toilet where he washed his face free of tear steaks or blood and stared, anguished, at his reflection. That's when Dean looked at him properly; he had shaggy black hair that looked like he didn't brush it. Or cut it for that matter. He had seen his brilliant blue eyes earlier but still loved looking at them. There was a whole sky in them. Castiel wrapped his pale tan overcoat around him tighter. Like a security blanket, thought Dean.

XXXxxxXXX

"Okay, class, we're going to go around in a circle and say our names and how we are feeling today. Ellen, you start."

Ellen stood up, importantly. "I am Ellen. I feel Happy." She said robotically. Then she sat down and smiled.

Then went Bobby, Michael, Anna, Jo, Chuck, Crowley, Ash, Mary, Ruby, Lucy, Kevin, Gabriel and, then Castiel.

"I am Castiel and I feel… Safe." And he sat back down, his face flushing a deep red. Miss Masters looked at him concerned before Dean stood up and said:

"I am Dean and I feel super-duper-uper Happy." And he sat down beaming, his eyes never leaving Castiel.

XXXxxxXXX

"One, two, three, four, five." Chanted the class, all standing. Dean glanced at Castiel. He stood, his back straight, looking forward like a solider.

"Well done." praised their teacher, Miss Masters.

They chanted it over and over, holding up the correct number of fingers, then, Miss Masters made them sit down and fill in a worksheet about the few numbers they had learnt.

Dean saw Castiel struggling over drawing a 5. He leaned over and sketched one out. Castiel looked up at him sharply, but then he smiled and whispered, "Thank you'

Dean only smiled.

XXXxxxXXX

"Okay, Playtime," called Miss Masters. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"One line please."

Dean pushed Kevin out of the way and squeezed in the line behind Castiel, who turned and sent him a little smile.

They filed out and spread out over the playground. Dean couldn't see Sammy or anyone who looked worthy of his friendship, so he awkwardly followed Castiel around.

Castiel smiled at him.

"Lucy! Throw the ball." He yelled, in a voice too loud for his size. Lucy plucked the ball out of the air and, spinning in midair, sent it soaring towards Castiel. Castiel caught it and passed it gently to Dean. Dean smiled and threw it a little harder back. Soon, they and some of their class were playing Timebomb. They squealed and yelled as one by one, they fell out of the game until it was only Castiel and Dean left.

"I ain't not going easy on you." Crowed Castiel, throwing it hard and quick to Dean. Dean smirked and shot it back to him.

They carried on for a while, until Lucy got bored and started counting down.

"Five, three, two, one, four, sofa, bug, book, boom!" she screamed and Dean was left with the ball. Without thinking, he threw it as hard as he could, just as Lucy roared the last syllable. It hit Castiel hard in the stomach, as he had figured out he was the winner, so he hadn't been watching.

He went down with a thud on the hard, cold, wet concrete and looked up at dean, his bottom lip wobbling.

Instantly, Dean ran over and held Castiel in a hug.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" cried Dean, not letting go, even when Miss Masters tried to pull him off to try to help the other injured boy. He buried his head in the other boys too-big trench coat while Castiel sobbed into Dean's leather jacket. Finally, Miss Masters prised his hands off Castiel and, pushing him out of the way, tended to Castiel. Dean stood by, watching mournfully, sniffing and chewing on his cuff. The other children watched too, as Miss pulled up Castiel's trouser leg to see his cut knee better.

"No, no, it doesn't matter. It's fine." Castiel frantically pushed her hands away, trying to pull his trousers back down. He tried in vain, to halt the tears pouring down his face and the snot trailing down.

But Miss Masters carried on and tugged his trousers up to reveal many bruises, in varying stages of healing. Miss gasped and pushed it back down. Castiel was leaning back, his watery blue eyes watching her in fear.


	3. Mark our height against the wall

"Dean. Take Castiel to the office and tell them I'm coming soon."

Dean helped Castiel stand and supported his friend as he hopped, trying to be brave.

They hobbled to the big doors and Dean strained to open them, whilst holding Castiel upright. He managed and quickly pushed him through, before leaping through as they shut on the hem of his jacket. He tugged it free, however, and carried on helping Castiel.

"I'm sorry Cas." Sniffled Dean, Castiel looked at him.

"Your the first person to call me that." He said casually.

Dean smiled a little.

"You're also the first person to throw a ball at my stomach in a game of Timebomb." He added. Dean laughed a little, but still looked worried.

"I forgive you, silly-billy." Laughed Cas and hopped up some steps and through a green door. He sat down on a chair, just inside it and motioned for Dean to sit too. When they were both seated, Cas jokingly put his foot up on Deans lap, who scowled and laughed pushing them off again. Cas insistently kept putting them up but soon their giggles and squeals attracted attention.

A strict-looking lady walked in, her cropped grey hair sitting perfectly and her glasses perched formidably on her nose. She pursed her lips, put her hands on her hips and looked sternly down at the two boys, who had frozen and were looking at her, terrified.

Cas' feet were shaking, in the process of being pushed off Deans lap, Dean's hands still resting on the shiny shoes. Slowly, carefully, he set them down and Dean's hands flopped into his lap.

"Why are you two hear?" snapped the teacher. There was silence.

"I fell over… and cut my knee, Miss Masters said she was coming." Squeaked Cas.

"It's probably just a scratch. You don't look like you're bleeding to death." The lady practically snarled.

Dean bristled. How dare she say that to his friend? But just as he opened his mouth to show the lady some of the words he had learnt off his dad, Miss Masters came in. her round face was red and her curly, poofy hair was messy.

"Ah, Naomi. Castiel… I looked at it earlier and…" her voice go lower as she whispered in 'Naomi's' ear.

The mean lady's face looked shocked then she went into full-nice mode.

"Right, Cassie, sweetie. I need you to roll up your trousers for me… and maybe take off your coat?" she simpered, kneeling in front of Castiel, who immediately looked terrified and leaned back, glancing at Dean for help.

"No… not my coat…" muttered Castiel, wrapping it tight around himself and tucking his feet firmly under his seat.

But 'Naomi' grabbed his foot and pulle dit out.

"Dean…" whimpered Castiel, trying to kick.

Naomi looked at the boy on the other hard, plastic chair and frowned disapprovingly.

"Ah, Dean. It might be best if you back to your classroom." She said. Dean shook his head stubbornly.

"No. I'm staying." He pouted. Naomi frowned and glared at him

"He's staying." Stated Cas and, hesitantly, stuck his foot out. Naomi rolled up the trouser leg and gasped. She pulled it up further, revealing the bruises and congealed cuts that decorated his calf.

Dean stared, his mouth open at the amount of damage on his friend's leg. He only stopped when he heard a tiny whimper from Castiel and met his eyes that were rapidly filling with tears.

"Who did this to you?" demanded Naomi.

Dean saw Castiel completely close up.

"No one." He stated. "I am clumsy and fell over." He spoke robotically.

Naomi frowned darkly. This lady did a lot of frowning, Dean thought. But he didn't say that out loud.

Finally Miss Masters spoke up.

"Castiel, Dean go back to class."

Naomi stood and let Castiel roll down his trouser leg by himself. She went out of the room and vanished into another. Miss Masters told them how to get back to their classroom and followed the mean lady.

They walked through the hall and into the classroom they were in earlier.

The classroom was in riot mode. Paper and crayons were everywhere and squealing children were running everywhere.

"Miss is coming!" roared Castiel, in the too-loud voice he had used earlier. Everyone froze, staring at Castiel.

Then everyone snapped to action. Chairs were righted, paper was stuffed in drawers or the bin, Dean noticed one pile building under the chest of drawers, drawers were replaced, crayons put in pots and as the door knob turned, everyone raced to sit down.

Miss Masters walked in to find a group of smiling children sitting angelically in chairs. But something was wrong. Anna had red pen scrawled on her left cheek, Lucy was trying to push the drawer under her desk into the slot, whilst grinning up at her and paper was stuffed under the drawers under the window.

She sighed, but at least they had cleaned up. She walked to the front, their eyes following every move she made. She collected a pencil from her desk that had _definitely _been in the pot on her desk.

"Right, as you will all grow up, past the point of putting red pen on each others faces." She paused and watched as every pair of eyes went to Anna and then a bright red Lucy.

"You will want to see how small you were. So everyone line up and we'll mark your height on the door frame." She beckoned them to the door and pushed Lucy's shoulders against the frame. She made sure her heels were touching the wall. Then she carefully drew a line on the top of her head, showing her height. Lucy turned and scowled at it.

"I'm small." She complained, folding her arms. Miss Masters only laughed and wrote Lucy next to it.

Then she went through the hastily-assembled line and marked their height on the frame.

Castiel was insanely pleased when he saw he was taller than Dean.


End file.
